Ever Night
Details *'Title:' Jiang Ye / 将夜 *'English title:' Ever Night *'Genre:' Fantasy, Adventure *'Broadcast network:' Tencent Synopsis When a family was unjustly massacred by a great general, a young boy named Ning Que escaped. He managed to survive in the wilds through his wits and growing fighting skills. One day he dug out from a pile of corpses a baby girl, that he named Sang Sang. Since that day the two of them are inseparable. Ning Que joined the frontier military and eventually become part of the entourage of Princess Li Yu as she traveled back to the capital. He managed to discover the hidden school known as the Upper Storey, which leads him and Sang Sang to many wondrous adventures. Many hostile forces are gathering around them, and people are not who they appear to be. Is Ning Que the son of the King of Underworld, or the savior of humanity against the Eternal Night? Ning Que would defy the powers of Heaven and Earth to protect his beloved and take revenge... - MyDramaList Season 1 *'Episodes:' 60 *'Broadcast period:' October 31, 2018 Cast Main *Chen Fei Yu as Ning Que *Song Yi Ren as Sang Sang *Meng Zi Yi as Ye Hongyu *Yuan Bing Yan as Mo Shanshan Supporting Fu Zi Academy *Adam Cheng as Fu Zi *Chen Zhen as Li Manman *Dylan Kuo as Jun Mo *Kang Ke Ren as Xu Lian *Jiang Shan as Fan Rui *Chen Pin Yan as Song Lian *Yan Zi Lun as Tie Jiang *Rong Zi Xi as Mu You *Liu Ben as Eight Disciple Brother *Wang Zi Hao as Beigong Weiyang *Wang Zi Jie as Qimen Buhuo *Yi Yong Ding as Wang Chi *Hu Yu Xuan as Chen Pipi *Liao Yu Chen as Tang Xiaotang *Zhu Tao as Cao Zhifeng *Meng En as Xie Chengyun Tang kingdom *Leon Lai as Li Zhongyi *Shi Shi as Xia Tian *Tong Yao as Li Yu *Su Ke as Li Peiyan *Li Sheng Jia as Li Hunyuan *Hu Jun as Xia Hou *Qin Yi Ming as He Mengchi *Andy On as Chen Xiaoshu *Yao An Lian as Li Qingshan *Jin Shi Jie as Yan Se Yan kingdom *Wang Liao as Chong Ming *Waise Lee as King of Yan *Sun Zu Jun as Long Qing *Huang Yi Lin as Lu Chenjia Xiling Immortal Shrine *Ni Da Hong as Wei Guangming *Luo Sang Qun Pei as Tian Yu *Ngawang Rinchen as Cheng Lixue *Cheng Cao as Lou Kedi Sect Masters *Wang Dong as Ye Qing *Li Jin Chuan as Jin Nian *Du Yi Heng as Tang Others *He Zhong Hua as Liu Bai *Lu Yong as Xu Shi *Li Jun as Qing Chen *Gu Wen Zi as Shu Tong *Liu Pei Qi as Chen Mou *Du Yu Ming as Lian Shen *Ai Li Ya as Qu Ni *Luo Guang Xu as Chen Zixian *He Shao Hong as Yan Suqing *Cao Wei Yu as Lin Guangyuan *Yin Zhu Sheng as Ma Tuixiang *Guo Xiao Feng as Fa Ma *Chen Ze Xi as Ye Lan *Guo Zi Yu as Fan Ling *Miao Hao Jun as Ge Ye *Gong Rui as Yun Zhen *Dou Bo Lin as Mo Li Soundtrack *Ever Night (永夜) by Tan Wei Wei *Stories of Chang'an (故长安) by Jane Zhang *Wordly Affairs (红尘) by Vision Wei *Song of a Desolate Man (荒人之歌) by Elvis Wang *Take Your Life (取你的命) by Tiger Song *Don't Forget (莫忘) by Liu Mei Lin *Willing Me (任我) by Reno Wang *Heart-shaped Universe (心形宇宙) by Feng Ti Mo Production Credits *'Original Writing:' Jiang Ye (将夜) by Mao Ni (猫腻) *'Director:' Yang Yang (杨阳) *'Screenwriter:' Xu Run (徐闰) *'Producer:' Wang Gu Ren (王裕仁) *'Company:' Golden Pond Media, Mao Pian, Zeus Entertainment, Tencent Pictures, Tencent Penguin Pictures, China Reading Limited Season 2 *'Episodes:' TBA *'Broadcast period:' TBA Synopsis Legend says that the eternal night is approaching and that a calamity will befall humanity. After Sang Sang's identity is discovered, Ning Que does everything he can to protect her. Ning Que has fought long and hard to obtain justice for his family. In his road to cultivation, he has become a protector of Tang Country. However, devious people have exposed Sang Sang's connection to the eternal night and intends to kill her. Unwilling to see his childhood friend get hurt, Ning Que accompanies her in overcoming many obstacles. At this time, the Tang Country is at risk of falling into the hands of warlords. Ning Que receives orders to lead the army in protecting the country. - ChineseDrama.info Cast *Dylan Wang as Ning Que *Song Yi Ren as Sang Sang *Yuan Bing Yan as Mo Shanshan *Liu He Jun as Ye Hongyu *Yang Chao Yue as Hao Tian *Adam Cheng as Fu Zi *Chen Zhen as Li Manman *Dylan Kuo as Jun Mo *Wang Jin Song as Qishan Taishi *Cheng Tai Shen as Chen Mou *Yao An Lian as Li Qingshan *Bao Jian Feng as Li Zhongyi *Lian Lian as Xia Tian *Kang Ke Ren as Xu Lian *He Zhong Hua as Liu Bai *Yu Ai Lei as Instructor Xi Ling *Luo Sang Qun Pei as Tian Yu *Ngawang Rinchen as Cheng Lixue *Zha Xi Dun Zhu as Master Baozhu *Li Ming as Jiu Tu *Ma Lun as Tu Fu *Jin Shi Jie as Yan Se *Ni Da Hong as Wei Guangming *Zhang Shuang Li as Reverend Jiangjing *Yin Zhu Sheng as Ma Tuixiang *Ai Li Ya as Qu Ni *Waise Lee as King of Yan *Gu Wen Ze as Shu Tong Production Credits *'Original Writing:' Jiang Ye (将夜) by Mao Ni (猫腻) *'Director:' Yang Yang (杨阳) *'Screenwriter:' Xu Run (徐闰) *'Producer:' Wang Gu Ren (王裕仁) *'Company:' Tencent Penguin Pictures (Tencent), Golden Pond Media, Zeus Entertainment, Mao Pian, China Reading Limited External Links *Baidu Baike Season 1 *Baidu Baike Season 2 Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2018 Category:CDrama2020 Category:QQ Category:Historical Category:Fantasy Category:Tencent Penguin Pictures Category:Adventure